The Little MerPowerpuff Girl
Cast Ariel: Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with Blossom: Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Eric: Brick (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with Brick: Boomer and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Flounder: Flik, Princess Atta, Heimlich, Dot, Francis, and Slim (A Bug's Life; As sea insects) Extras with Flik, Atta, Dot, and the Three Circus Bugs: Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck, and Roll (A Bug's Life; As sea insects) Sebastian: Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; As a sea cricket) Extras with Jiminy: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls; As a merman and unlike Wilma, he, like Blossom and her friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous) King Triton: Fred and Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones; As merpeople and with Fred as the fun side of Triton and like the original, stays behind during the deal with Icy part, and Wilma being the strict side of Triton and unlike the original, she'll forget her trident back at the palace after the grotto's destruction and accompany Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and their friends to win Brick, Boomer, and Butch's hearts after the three's deal with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy is made and keep it a secret from Brick, Boomer, and Butch as well, since she believes love takes time, since she originally came back to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to apologize under Fred's encouragement, and she'll just turn herself into a human with her inner magic that works on herself only, and she'll get her trident again when after Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup get her voices back and they change back into mermaids) Scuttle: Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) Ursula: Icy (Winx Club) Extras with Icy: Stormy and Darcy (Winx Club; Their disguises near the end are Lahwhinie from "Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers" and Vicky from "The Fairly Oddparents" respectively) Vanessa (Ursula's disguise): Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Grimsby: Horace Horsecollar (Disney) Max the Dog: Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts franchise) Flotsam and Jetsam: Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) Carlotta: Clarabelle Cow (Disney) Chef Louie: Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales (1987)) Aquata: Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company; As a mermaid) Andrina: Penny (The Rescuers; As a mermaid) Arista: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie; As a mermaid) Attina: Elsa (Frozen; As a mermaid) Adella: Moana (As a mermaid) Alana: Anne Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a mermaid) Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he'll be friends with Blossom's group and Slim's blood will accidentally make him chase Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and their friends) Extras with Bruce: Chum and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Fathoms Below (The Little MerPowerpuff Girl version) Chapter 2: Sunken Ship Exploration/Bonkers' Explanation Chapter 3: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Scolded by Wilma/Part of Your World Chapter 4: At the Surface/The MerPowerpuff Girls Save the Rowdyruff Boys Chapter 5: Under the Sea/Jiminy Accidentally Spills the Beans Chapter 6: The Grotto's Destruction/Going to the Trix's Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (The Little MerPowerpuff Girl version) Chapter 8: Reuniting with the Rowdyruff Boys/Jiminy's Escape from Scrooge's Kitchen Chapter 9: Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girls Chapter 10: Princess Morbucks, Vicky, and Lahwhinie AKA Icy, Darcy, and Stormy's Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding Chapter 11:Fred and Wilma's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle Chapter 12: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's Wish Comes True/Ending For gallery: The Little MerPowerpuff Girl Gallery For sequel: The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 2: Return to the Sea For third and final sequel: The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3: Adventures in Atlantis Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies